With diversification of electronic devices, multiple types of remote controllers (remote control terminals) are required for domestic use.
These types of remote controllers have a tendency of increasingly getting sophisticated year after year. For example, in the case of a remote controller for air-conditioners, this remote controller is capable of displaying a room temperature in the case of a remote controller for video devices, this remote controller is capable of displaying the time. Thus, in the majority of cases, functions peculiar to operation target devices are installed into the remote controllers.
There exist, as described above, a variety of remote controllers, which lead to a problem that the management of the remote controllers becomes troublesome.
Therefore, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No.8-149576 and so on, there is a proposed compatible remote controller, constructed to store device information about every operation target device as a code memory, and to change a button function depending on every operation target device.
Further, a technology (Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No.10-271573) of changing display of a setting button in accordance with a signal from the operation target device, is also known.
In the remote controllers of the prior arts given above, however, if the operation target device is, e.g., a video device, stereotyped functions such as [recording], [playback], [fast forwarding], [rewinding] and so on are just laid out or displayed as buttons.
Namely, the functions of the remote controller dedicated to the operation target device are no more than being actualized in respective scenes, and the functions necessary for the operation target device are merely actualized in the stereotyped fashion.
It is a technical object of the present invention, which was devised in view of the above points, to actualize a display interface on a remote controller, which provides optimal functions in consideration of an operator.